elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard's Leap Summit
Bard's Leap Summit is a landmark located in . It is located high in the mountains of The Reach. A large waterfall is clearly visible from the distance as one approaches the area. This location can be reached through Lost Valley Redoubt or from Bilegulch Mine. Word of Power Facing away from the diving spot one can see a structure with some tanned leather in front of it. Behind that there are two Hagravens creating a Forsworn Briar Heart. Kill the Hagravens before they resurrect the Briar Heart. After killing both Hagravens, collect the word of power and loot the chest. If the player is at a higher level, one of the Hagravens may have a Daedra Heart. Interactions After reaching the cliff top, follow the stone bridge to overlook the waterfall. Then jump off the diving area and land in a small pool (the shout Become Ethereal is good insurance here). Upon leaving the pool, the Dragonborn will be met by the ghost of the bard Azzadal, who will tell his tale of an unsuccessful attempt to make the dive. After speaking with him, the Speechcraft skill will increase one level. Trivia *The player does not have to leap from this location, merely walk off the side of the diving board and skid down the rock face behind the waterfall. *Knocking enemies from the top of the summit, by using Unrelenting Force or other means, may cause them to land in the pool and survive the fall. *The leap from the waterfall and the interaction with Azzadal may be a reference to the video game Assassin's Creed. Not only that, but the point from where the player jumps and the view from it is similar to the Vantage Points in Assassin's Creed, and the plank you dive off of is similar to the planks found at certain vantage points for diving. Also, the cave entrance resembles the Assassin's Insignia. Bugs *When fast traveling to this location on or with a horse, it's possible the horse will spawn above the waterfall and float in the air, or for the horse to fall to its death, especially if one has followers. Even Shadowmere can be swiftly killed by fast travelling to this location. *Likewise, if the dragonborn has multiple followers, for example, a human and one or two thralls or a dog, it is possible (when fast travelling to this location) that one or more followers, or the dragonborn, or any combination of the above, may fall or be accidentally pushed off the edge, potentially causing death. It is best when traveling with horses or an entourage to fast travel to a nearby location and walk to Bard's Leap Summit from there. *A horse that is owned may be lost after the Dragonborn takes the leap. This can affect all horses in-game and all horses will either be stolen or borrowed. *It is possible to get off the map if you can climb the mountain south to southwest of the location. The only thing found here is a open and empty wasteland. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Landmarks